totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren
Lauren Trinity Bright-Jones, labelled The Volleyball Star, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme. Biography Lauren was born in New York, but then moved to Canada at age 5. Her parents are both lawyers, so her family is very wealthy. As a child, Lauren was very spoilt, however this doesn't mean that she is a nasty person; she's the exact opposite. She enjoys playing volleyball and is the captain of her school's team. Lauren has never had a boyfriend, and is really hoping to find one soon. She's very sweet, friendly, caring, loyal and flirty, however she can be very competitive and angry at times. Lauren's 17 years old and she's a bit of a dare-devil. She isn't afraid to try anything new and cares for everyone around her. Coverage Interview Hello, Lauren. I'd like to ask you a few questions. How does it feel to be accepted on the show? Lauren: It feels great! This is a awesome chance to show off my mad volleyball skills to the world. Who do you think you'd like to be friends with? Lauren: I'm easy to get along with so, I think I'll be friends with everyone. Oh yeah, everyone except Colt, Destiny and Tiara. Speaking of which, what do you think of your team? Lauren: They're great! Do you have a crush on anyone so far? Lauren: I wouldn't say I'm crushing on anyone, I think some people are cute, but I need to get to know a person very well before I act.:) Plus, I already like another guy anyway... What are your strategies on the game? Lauren: Be myself and try my best! How do you plan on spending your money if you win? Lauren: Save it for college and go on a nice holiday to London. First Impressions Alexis: 'She seems nice. 'Ari: 'I think Ari seems like a great friend to have . 'Arturo: 'He and Mariah make a great couple :) 'Ben: 'He's hot...but no where near a hot as someone I know...*blushes* 'Boxe: 'Oh, Boxe's handsome, but he can be kinda mean.... Chris P.: I think he's a bit of a nerd, but I don't mind, nerds are cool. 8D 'Colt: 'He's a mean, manipulative jerk who ruins other people's lives. 'Damien: He seems like a good guy. Daniel: 'He's ok. 'Destiny: 'I really dislike her. I have done nothing to her and she bullies me and teases me. 'Demi: She looks tough, yet nice. That's a good combo when looking for a friend. Dex: Dex is awesome! He's one of my best friends in the competition, and he's a great guy. Erick: He's cute...ish. Erin: '.... I think he's like Alejandro. o_0 'James: 'He's nice, and a friend. 'Joey: I hear he's a beach boy? That's cool. Jonna: 'Her hair is super cool, and she seems really nice. Katelyn: One of my best friends in the competition, we have so much in common. 'Luke: 'Oh my gosh, I could TOTALLY hook him and Mallory up! 'Malik: He seems cool. I like his shirt. Mallory: One of my besties, and she's so nice! She doesn't deserve to be bullied. Mariah: 'I love her clothes. She's so fashionable! 'Melissa: 'Mean... 'Ronnie:'She's like the sister I never had. 'Riley: Fairy?....You've. got. to. be. kidding. me. What has happened to the world? 'Sam: '''He's really sweet and nice :) Serena: Serena is suppost to be mean; so I've heard, except she's really friendly towards me, she's a great friend. Shawn: He's super cool, and I love his music. The dude can sure sing. 'Sienna: 'She's mean and monsturous and I don't know her but I don't think I'll like her. 'Skyler: 'She's a great friend and she's sure one of my closest friends here! 'Tiara: '''She needs to stop bullying Mallory. NOT. COOL. Memorable Quotes *-talking to Destiny- Lauren: "Yeah, you're REAL tough. You're the chick to beat, dates the hot guys, looks like a moviestar,the world is your kingdom. But, you are bully. Why? It'd be way too easy to say that you prey on the weak simply because your a girl who NO ONE actually likes? No... no... Destiny here is much more complex than that. See, according to leading psychiatrists, You are bully for one of three reasons... One... underneath all that female bravado, there's an insecure little girl banging on the closet door trying to get out. Two... like a cavegirl, your brain is underdeveloped. Therefore, you are unable to use self-control. And so you act out aggressively. Three... Once you were fat and pimply, so you decided to lose weight and then act like a total skank. Don't hurt yourself, girl." Trivia *Lauren's counterparts are: Bridgette and Katie from Total Drama. Fin and Emma from Stoked. (She's like Fi because she sticks up for her friends and she is loyal. And Emma because she's clueless when it comes to romance.) Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Extreme